Caught!
by Innocent Desires
Summary: Harry.Draco. Two different people who've fallen for each other because, regardless of what they think, love really conquers all. How would the people around them react?SLASH!


-Tsukiko-:We hope you enjoy reading!

-Shizuka-: Hope you like it!

* * *

"Watch where you're going, Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged curtly, gritting his teeth as he did so. Why did Malfoy always have to be such a disgusting, irritating, annoyingly good looking prick? Couldn't he leave Harry alone for once?

Didn't he realize that Harry no longer wanted to bother about their feud?

"Watch your back," Malfoy spat out.

"Oh, I will. You should too, seeing as you're so ignorant of the things around you."

"And what might that be?"

"Ha! If you think that you can make me tell you that I like to paint you then you are…"he suddenly stopped cold in his tracks, realizing how foolish he was,"…absolutely right," he murmured under his breath angrily. What was it about the young man that made him lower his guard like that? If Malfoy happened to casually ask about where the Order Of The Phoenix were hiding, he had no doubt that he would blurt it out. Damn it, the guy was dangerous to him.

"I knew I look good, Potter. I just didn't know that you like painting your enemies."

"I don't go around painting Voldemort, do I?" he asked, eyes glinting.

"How should I know who you paint? I bet you paint the Weaselette all the time," Malfoy drawled. This conversation was proving mildly interesting.

"I never paint her," he retorted hotly, "I never paint anyone else."

"And why is that?" Malfoy sneered.

"Bmm enk,kjj bjhx," he muttered, unintelligibly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

There was a deafening silence as they both scrambled upwards.

"I bet you make my face look horrible, don't you?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

"No, I don't! It looks good!"

"Of course it does. You _are_ painting _me_ after all. A Malfoy always looks good."

Harry couldn't believe the guy!

"Right."

"And why, may I ask, do you paint me?"

"I---I--- lubre utwodef" Cue more unintelligible ramblings. "I like to?"

"Don't give me that."

"You won't like the answer. Trust me," Harry said darkly. _It's because I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time now. _

_I blame myself for not having the courage to accept your hand. Perhaps your arm would never have been stained with that mark. I blame myself for the 'might-have-been's and 'what if's. Somewhere along those lines, the pity and regret turned into something that we all call love. Damn it, Draco, this is the love and friendship you've always wanted… even if you never wished it from me since…_

"How do you know that I won't like your answer? There's nothing I don't like about you."

Harry looked at him as if he was nuts. "Right..."

"Why else would I offer my hand in friendship? I didn't want any of the others-only you. At first, that is," he scowled.

"I'm…"_I'm sorry…_

"Speechless, aren't you?" _I've thought of you all the time. Was there something wrong with me? Why am I stuck with loving you, of all people? You're the golden boy, after all. Who am I to be with you? The way I've been towards you…_

"Why are we still talking? Shouldn't we be at each other's throats now?" Harry asked, genuinely puzzled.

Malfoy only smiled. _Oh, __Harry_. _If only you knew…_

Harry stared. Malfoy had an amazing smile. Mesmerizing... It drew attention to his face, lightening up the whole darkened stairwell with it. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Malfoy. "Nice smile…"

Instantly, Malfoy clammed up.

Harry…Draco thought, Draco…Harry thought, 

_How would you react if I told you I loved you?_

"Do you think that I can redeem myself?"

"Everything is possible."

"Thank you…Harry…"

He stopped suddenly, nearly crashing headlong into the stairs. "Malfoy, what did you call me?"

"I called you Harry-bleeding-potter, what else would I call you?!"

"You called me Harry, Draco."

"Since you called me Draco, I'm sure it's fine."

"It is. More than fine..."

"Oh."

"I knew you looked nice, I never knew you could be civil too."

"Malfoys have good upbringing, Potter."

"It's back to last names, eh, Draco?"

"Certainly not! 'Harry' is so much easier to say than 'Potter'."

"If you say so, love."

"Now _that_, I have a problem with. Won't the Weaselette be jealous?" he teased, heart breaking with every syllable.

"She's not the one I paint, Draco. That's because… I only paint those I love," Harry said, before walking away. At least, he attempted to walk away, but Draco held him back before he got any further.

"What did you say?" the blonde asked, voice only loud as a whisper.

"I love you, alright?" He asked, irate.

"I love you too."

"Since when?"

"Ever since I first saw you, that's when!"

"Draco, we should have confessed a long time ago… because I've loved you for a long time as well. Nearly as long. We've wasted so much time…"

"Well then, you'd better make up for it, hadn't you?" Draco said, bringing their lips closer to each other in a chaste kiss.

* * *

"Ron…we should be in the class. We need to go back for Harry! You know how Snape is."

"'Mione, we need some alone time too! Besides, the stairwell is so quiet, we won't be noticed! No one is using it now…they're all at their classes."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

"Ow! I think I've knocked into something."

"Really, Ron, you're so careless. We had better put it…Harry?! What are you doing with Malfoy?!"

Ron looked sickened. Then, he promptly fainted.

THUD!

Everyone turned to look at him. Not that there was much to see, seeing as it was pitch-black.

"I wonder how he'll react when he realizes that Ginny is dating Blaise." Harry wondered out loud.

"She is?!" asked Hermione and Draco incredulously.

"Don't change the subject, Harry."

"We were wrestling?"

"You're a bad liar, Harry. You were on top of Malfoy! Even if you were wrestling, I don't think you needed to make contact with his mouth via your tongue."

"Well, you see, 'Mione…"Harry began.

They were in so much trouble.

* * *

-Tsukiko-: What do you think? A sequel? Another couple of chapters?

-Shizuka-: And Draco always loves attention, so that can be more incentive for you to review. -


End file.
